The Son of the Slug, Heir to the Forest
by Drago9082
Summary: When he knew that he was going to die, he had thought that he was finally liberated. However, when he reawakens he finds that not only has he been reborn, but he also has one of the few things that he truly desired. SI-Mokuton. Strength will build gradually. No Harem.


_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_

**In this AU Dan Kato's death will take place much later than in canon **

**Chapter 1**

…**.**

Darkness.

Darkness is all he saw after the truck sent him flying into a wall. All he was doing was shopping for groceries for the week so he wouldn't have to go after school.

Perhaps this was for the best, having no parents, siblings, or grandparents only left the option of an orphanage. Living in such a way is downer on any sort of motivation. Sure, he used to dream big, but when there really isn't anyone else to rely on, reality tends to hit you like a bitch slap.

Maybe now he could finally rest in peace

**XXX**

Hiruzen Sarutobi had been through many hardships from the death of his teachers (Hashirama and Tobirama) and teammate/friend (Kagami), to the betrayal of Orochimaru, to the death of Mito-sama, to the death of Nawaki Senju. He had also guided Konoha through two Shinobi Wars as the Sandaime Hokage and lost many loyal Konoha nin.

The recent death of Dan Kato hit a little too close to home for him. However, he was not the one who was the most effected by his death. That right belonged to two individuals, one of whom was his student that he had come to view as a daughter.

After hours of crying to the point where she simply had run out of tears, Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki, sat on his couch in his office with a hollow look in her eyes.

He was at a loss on how to approach his heartbroken student, she had already lost the rest of her family and the death of her lover seems to be too much for her.

"Tsunade," he tried to reach out to her, "I know that you are currently in an immense amount of grief that I may never be able to understand, but right now your apprentice needs you. Dan was Shizune's last remaining relative."

All Hiruzen received was a blank stare in his direction. He knew he needed to capitalize on this before he lost her again.

"I have recently created a new bill called 'Sannin Travel Rights'. With any loyal Sannin may enter and leave Konoha and its territories without constant passport checks. The Sannin in question may also take one more person with them, that part was created for the sake of the student of a Sannin."

"What I am telling you Tsunade, is to take Shizune with you and explore the rest of the Land of Fire to slowly fix yourselves," he explained.

Tsunade only continued to stare at him for a few minutes before speaking.

"You know I won't be coming back if you give me this sort of freedom, right?"

He could only sigh in defeat as he had expected this from her,

"Yes, but soon I will no longer be the one to deal with the backlash your decision will cause," Hiruzen says as he removes his Hokage Hat.

"You're retiring? Who is going to be your successor?"

"Oh, right you were in the field when I decided," he remembers, "I have chosen Minato to take the position of the Yondaime Hokage."

"_Jiraiya's brat huh." _Tsunade thinks to herself.

"Well I'm going to grab Shizune then hit the road. Goodbye Sensei."

"Farewell, Tsunade."

"_Come back soon," _little did he know that she would be back sooner than he thought and that she would bring back news that could flip Konoha over.

**XXX**

**1 Month Later (Tanzuka Gai)**

Tsunade knew that something was wrong when she was feeling awful this morning without drinking the previous night. She just wrote it off as depression since it had only been one month since she returned from the front lines of the 3rd Shinobi War and found out her lover had died.

"_Hmm, I still feel like I am forgetting something else."_

She was currently gambling in one of the many local casinos and her bad luck was already showing. She was feeling especially grouchy because of it too, must be her time..of..the…month?

"_Wait a minute! It is the time for my period to start, but the only reason it wouldn't is because….?!"_

Tsunade abruptly stood up and proceeded to leave the casino ignoring all of those calling out to her. She kept her head down and walked slowly to her apartment that she shared with Shizune.

"Shizune! I need you here now!"

Shizune walks out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad.

"Tsunade-sama, is something the matter?"

Tsunade inhaled and exhaled while Shizune gave her a confused look.

"I need a pregnancy test," was all Tsunade said before Shizune dropped her bowl and proceeded to freeze in place.

A whole minute went by before she went to go get the scroll that they had sealed away their medical supplies in.

After setting up the equipment and doing all the tests, Tsunade's results had been processed.

"T-t-t-tsunade-sama y-your pregnant!"

"_I-I-I am going to have a child? B-but the last person I slept with was-"_

"Dan was the last person I had sex with. Shizune this means that this is his-"

"Child, this is going to be my cousin," she finishes for her teacher.

As soon as this was said both women burst into tears, only this time it was tears of joy, both knowing that their loved one had left something behind for them. After an hour of crying and hugging they both calmed down enough to plan ahead.

"Tsunade-sama you can no longer drink anything alcoholic."

"I know Shizune."

"We also need to head back to Konoha-"

"No, Shizune I will not head back to that place."

"But-"

"No means no."

While she did say that, Tsunade by no means was an idiot. She knew that her child would have a target on its back the second it is born. First, she is a Sannin who is known as the strongest kunoichi and the world's best medic. Second, she is a Senju, a clan that has always produced strong clan members. Third, she is the granddaughter of Hashirama Senju, that was the whole reason her brother was targeted. Fourth, she was a student of the Sandaime Hokage, who is hailed as the Professor and God of Shinobi.

Just one of those reasons is enough for tons of assassins to target her, fortunately she was strong enough for most to stay away. Her child on the other hand would be a completely different story.

Tsunade would have to keep her pregnancy a secret, which she could easily do with a genjutsu, but she would also need help.

"I won't go back, but I will be telling Sensei and Jiraiya only."

"Not the rest of the village though?"

"If the village knew, then Danzo and the council may decide on trying to use my child as a weapon or a way to marry into power."

"…I see. When will you be contacting them?"

"I'll write a letter asking them to come alone here."

"But they won't just show up because of a letter, they might think it's a trap."

"That's why I'll be sending through the Summoning Realm to the Toads and Monkeys so it can't be intercepted either."

"That's good then. For now, I shall prepare for their arrival and the rest of your pregnancy. Please try not to leave the apartment Tsunade-sama."

All she received was a nod in reponse before Tsunade went through the hand seals to summon a smaller version of Lady Katsuyu.

**XXX**

Jiraiya was currently in the Land of Snow continuing his travels. He was almost done with his first book, The Tale of a Gutsy Shinobi. While he was walking, he saw a summon appearing next to him. He remained calm as he recognized it to be one of the Toads.

"Hey Pa, is something matter?" he asked the Toad that taught him.

"I don't know Jiraiya-boy, we recently received a letter from the Slugs saying it was supposed to be delivered to you as soon as possible."

Jiraiya's eyes momentarily widened before grabbing the letter and opening. He didn't pay attention as Pa poofed away, since he knew the slugs were contracted to Tsunade and she wouldn't just send him a letter for no reason.

_Jiraiya,_

_I need for you to come to Tanzuka Gai as fast and as soon as possible. I sent a similar letter to Sensei too. I also need for you to come alone and make sure no one is following you. Shizune will find you once you arrive._

_-Tsunade_

As soon as he memorized the letter, he burned it. A letter like this from Tsunade was not something he would play around with. Jiraiya a serious expression formed on his face and he immediately made drew two kunai and sent one flying to his left and another behind him.

The two shinobi following him fell out of their cover with a kunai sticking into their heads.

"_Time to make haste," _he thought with a serious face.

**XXX**

Hiruzen had decided the best way to help Minato in to the position of Hokage was to tutor him in private when he had time. Right now, he is instructing him on how to go through a meeting with the Daimyo. He was about to continue into the next lesson before he noticed that his personal summon Enma had appeared beside him.

"Enma is something the matter?" usually Enma wouldn't just appear unless it was important.

"You tell me, we got a message from the Slugs saying that this letter was to be delivered to you urgently," he placed the letter on the table before returning to the Summoning Realm.

Like with Jiraiya, Hiruzen also quickly opened it since he too knew that Tsunade would not be so secretive unless it was important.

_Sensei,_

_I need for you to come to Tanzuka Gai as fast and as soon as possible. I sent a similar letter to Jiraiya too. I also need for you to come alone and make sure no one is following you, Anbu included. Shizune will find you once you arrive._

_-Tsunade_

"Is everything alright Sandaime-sama?" Minato had seen the urgency in which Hiruzen had acted.

"I do not know but I intend to find out, until I return hold down here for me Minato," he said as he made a **Kage Bunshin **(Shadow Clone).

"Very well."

As Hiruzen arrived at his home he grabbed everything he needed before stepping out and telling the Anbu guarding him to stay here and not to follow him. He saw as they hesitated, but ultimately, they obeyed.

He quickly took off at high speeds as soon as he was about a mile away from the village.

**XXX**

**Two Days Later**

Like Hiruzen, Jiraiya was also heading to the meeting place at high speeds. When he was nearing Tanzuka Gai, he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching him. He slowed down in order for the chakra signature to catch up to him.

"Hey Sensei, I'm guessing that you also received a letter from Tsunade?"

"Hello Jiraiya, and yes I did receive a letter asking me to urgently come alone."

"It said that Shizune would find us, so for now should grab something to eat?" Hiruzen nodded.

"Follow me Jiraiya, I know a good sushi restaurant."

They ate in peace as they had put up a Genjutsu to drive weaker people away, so that Shizune could still find them.

Two hours had passed before Shizune had found them.

"Jiraiya-sama, Sandaime-sama, thank you for coming on such short notice," she said as she did a small bow to each of them.

"It is fine Shizune, it seemed important. Did something happen to Tsunade while you two were here?"

"We should not talk of it here, Sandaime-sama. If you two would please follow me to our apartment."

"Very well, lead the way Shizune."

**XXX**

It was a ten-minute walk that eventually lead them to the apartment complex. When they entered and saw Tsunade sitting on the couch, the two men let out a sigh of relief seeing that she was okay.

"You had us worried Tsunade, I almost had a heart attack," Hiruzen joked.

"You'll live Sensei," she snorted.

"So, seeing that you seem okay, why did you call Sensei and I here?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't like to beat around the bush so I'm not going to. Sensei, Jiraiya, I'm pregnant."

The two males then proceeded to faint on the floor. Tsunade only shook her head with a sigh.

"Wimps."

"Tsunade-sama I think that anyone would have been surprised."

"I guess so…"

**XXX**

The two regained consciousness two minutes later and sat down on the couch the opposite of the one Tsunade. The smirk on her face did make them feel a little embarrassed. The silence was broken once Hiruzen coughed into his fist.

"First things first, congratulations Tsunade." Jiraiya nodded in agreement.

"Who is the brat's father Tsunade?"

"Dan Kato," she said as she gently rubbed her belly.

Hiruzen genuinely felt happy for her. She had already lost so much, and he knows how much Tsunade wanted her own family.

"I asked the two of you to come here because I am not willing to let the rest of Konoha know about my child because of the council and Danzo. However, I will be needing help as I can't really do this on my own."

Hiruzen nodded his head in understanding. He knew that his old friend is going recommend using the child as a weapon and that the council will pester him about marriage contracts. However, he was still saddened that the descendant of one of his teachers would not see the village.

"Don't give me that look Sensei, I already have lost so much to village. I have no desire to lose my own child as well."

"But Tsunade, while you are strong, we both know that if they distract you and Shizune that your kid is going to be picked off. You should at least think about returning," said Jiraiya.

Before his two students could escalate the conversation, Hiruzen interrupted.

"How about a compromise?"

"Compromise?" they uttered.

"Yes, since Tsunade does not want her child to be defenseless, she should train it to the point that she feels is satisfactory. Afterward she could send the young one to Konoha to finish training at the Academy and join a team. I promise you Tsunade, that Minato and I will find a good Jonin-sensei for safety."

Tsunade thought about the proposal, while she was thinking Shizune and the Hokage were conversing. They eventually stopped when they heard Tsunade sigh.

"Alright, I accept. BUT, I want you to promise me that my child will be safe."

"Very well Tsunade, I promise you your child will be safe."

It was then that Jiraiya once again spoke up.

"Just to be careful, I will return in a few months and stay in the area so if anything happens, I can arrive quickly."

"Thank you Jiraiya."

"Hahaha just leave the security to me Hime, but that's for later. For now, I need to tie up loose ends before I can drop by later. See you in a few months Tsunade! Bye Sensei!"

Jiraiya quickly jumped out the window without looking back.

"He does know we have a door, right?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Hiruzen.

He only laughed at her.

"Well it is good to see you again Tsunade, but I need to return as well. I intend to hand over the Hat to Minato next month and I want him to be ready."

"Bye Sensei."

"Until we see each other again."

Unlike Jiraiya, Hiruzen quietly left through the door.

**XXX**

**This is mostly an experiment so it will not update often.**

**The Dark King Chapter 2 will be posted next week.**


End file.
